Pointless Holiday
by atlantiandragoness
Summary: Christmas was a pointless holiday, but then again, Wizardmon seemed to like doing pointless things. WizGato


**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**While I was planning to write a Christmas fic, I realized that I haven't written a Wizgato in the longest time and figured 'Why not?' so enjoy the story and your holiday. **

--------

Holidays were not something to celebrate around here, since there is nothing to celebrate anyway. I guess you could celebrate surviving another day in this hellhole, but that's not much of a holiday, now is it? Not something to be happy about either.

You could get away with Halloween, but when your master is a vampire and the vast majority of his underlings are ghosts, Halloween is _everyday_.

No, we do not celebrate holidays around here.

Especially not Christmas.

Ah, Christmas, the epitome of love, peace and good will, all things, last I checked, that did not exist in Myotismon's lair.

Christmas was a pointless holiday, but then again, Wizardmon seemed to like doing pointless things.

Maybe that's why every year I catch him humming some ridiculous holiday song, or conjuring up enchanted decorations for his room. Maybe that's why I always get the same answer when I ask him why he does these things.

"I've caught the holiday spirit," he says with a chuckle, taking a brief pause in his decorating to address my annual question. Yes, its Christmastime again and he's back to the old routine. In my opinion, the small wreath hanging over his bed, where I currently sit, was enough, but Wizardmon felt the need to add a tree (albeit a small tree, but still), a sign reading 'Merry Christmas', and scattered ornaments that keep changing their shape and location everytime I look away.

"There are plenty of spirits around here to begin with, none of the holiday variety," I grumble in response, watching a snake of garland slither it's way along the wall, becoming limp and lifeless as soon as it reached the other end.

"All done," Wizardmon comments, taking a step back to admire his work. I roll my eyes at the sheer pointlessness of the display. It's not like anyone, other than myself, will ever see all of this. Hell, he even cast a spell to make the decorations invisible to everyone else, just so Myotismon won't find out.

"They make me happy, isn't that a point?" the wizard remarks.

Damn telepathy.

I turn away from him to glare at a small Monzaemon plush (that I _swear _was a toy Trailmon five seconds ago) seated on the bookcase, picturing it with a miniature wizard's hat and cloak. Maybe if I keep staring at it like this it'll explode.

"Um, Gatomon, why are you having a staring contest with a toy?" He sighs. "And you talk about me doing pointless things."

Okay, now I _really_ want to blow it up.

"Wizardmon, what is the point of celebrating a holiday that symbolizes love, peace and good will, which cannot be found within a five-mile radius of this place?"

He chuckles. "Alright, I'll agree with you on the last two, but love can manifest itself just about anywhere."

Love can manifest anywhere? Just what is he getting at? Great, next he'll be saying that the boss and Demidevimon are eloping.

I shudder at the very thought of it.

Wizardmon moves from the center of the room and I feel the mattress move as he takes a seat by my side. I have a clear view of his living quarters now. Every wall, every feature of the room has some form of decoration on it. Even the bed, garland wrapped around the wooden frame. He had obviously put a lot of thought into it all, because the display wasn't overwhelming at all, actually it made the small room seem larger somehow. It was all so extravagant, so precise, so, so...

Pointless.

"Why, Wizardmon, do you insist on doing pointless things?" I ask, my gaze locked on the bookcase, which, as expected, had replaced the Monzaemon for a different ornament.

"Didn't I just answer that?"

"I'm not talking about the Christmas stuff. I talking about the things you do on a daily basis, like treating my wounds, which'll heal on their own, or taking beatings from Myotismon when I'm the one who messed up."

He only shrugs, but I know he's smiling under that cloak, the glint in his eyes tells me so. My own eyes narrow.

"Gatomon, if I jumped in the way of an attack meant for you, you'd still probably think it was pointless." I don't respond to that. "Let's just say I have my own reasons."

Cryptic answer, tch, typical Wizardmon.

"Reasons or not, most things you do seems pointless to me."

"Well, then you might want to file this under your list." I look at him in confusion, watching him direct his index finger to the ceiling. "Look up."

I do. Right above our heads a small plant hangs from an even smaller string, glistening white berries dangle between it's leaves.

My eyes widen. When did-?

I never did finish that thought.

How pointless, kissing me like this, and going to all the trouble of putting up mistletoe too. But, then again, I'm being pointless too now. I'm kissing him back.

Wizardmon pulls away and gets up. I manage to gather my wits long enough to catch him going out the door. He stops and turns to me, and I can see that smile in his eyes again.

"Merry pointless holiday, Gatomon," he says and exits, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I run my gloved paw across my lips, still feeling his warmth against them.

Wizardmon really does like to do pointless things, or maybe...

...maybe I'm being pointless by questioning him. I take in my revelation and allow a smile to creep onto my face.

"Merry Christmas, Wizardmon."


End file.
